


Just Try and Analyze Me

by kiddiluna



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a request I got on tumblr by blacitea. Prompt was: Johnlock & Khirk ? Like time travel and they run into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Just Try to Analyze me (1/5)**

Khan growled in frustration as the restraints against his arms tightened as he struggled. He struggled a bit more but it was fruitless. So he took a deep breath and glared at the white ceiling above him.‘Damn them all, I have lost everything now.’ Khan thought bitterly as he closed his eyes. If only I can do what has been done.’ This dawned on Khan as his eyes snapped open. ‘That it!but how will I get out of here?

Jim groaned as he winced at the light above him, his eyes trying to grow accustomed to the light on him. He tried to move his head but he was hit with a sharp pain to his temple.

“Don’t you dare move!” A voice barked at Jim.  
.  
“Bones?” He asked as he moved to look over at the doctor.

“You stubborn bastard, stay still damn it.” Bones said as he pushed his captain back onto the bed. Jim smirked at this slightly before asking.  
“Wasn’t I dead, or dying.”

You were dead.” A voice said causing Kirk and Bones to look towards the door to see Spock standing in the door way.

"So how am I alive then?" Jim asked as he looked over at Bones then back at Spock.

"Well we had to use some of Khan DNA to revive you." Bones answers, there was a brief moment of silence before Jim yelled, "What!"

**-CS-**

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he came into the flat. He scanned the living room to find it unoccupied. He didn’t get a response from the other male he peaked around the corner to the kitchen and he was not there as either.

John sighed before he went up stairs and went to Sherlock’s door and knocked on the door. “Sherlock?” He called as he opened the door When opened the door he saw the consulting detective pacing around.

"What wrong this time?" John asked

"Not now John I’m thinking." Sherlock said as he stopped and grabbed his violin out of its case and began to play it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is being Sherlock. While Khan trying to make his escape.

**Chapter 2**

Khan stayed perfectly still as the door of his cell opened and Captain Kirk and the Vulcan came into the room.

"Well it seems like your suicide mission failed Khan." Jim said smugly as he looked over at the man who didn’t even wince at the comment.

"As did yours Captain, Radiation poisoning is not something you want to do on a daily basis." Khan said as he glanced up at the captain of the enterprise.

"How did you figure that out?" Spock questioned. "We had given you no information or inquiry about his condition."

"It is the way his eyes drop and how his perfect posture seems to be fluidity him slightly to the side and the fact his hair is less vibrant then it used to be." Khan informed him. "It is a very simple deduction."

Spock seemed not to be satisfied with this answer.

**-CS-**

"John, where are you!" Sherlock yelled as he stormed into the flat.

"What did you do this time Sherlock?" John asked as he notice Sherlock’s appearance.

"What makes you certain that it was my fault?" Sherlock questioned narrowing his eyes at John.

"When does it not involving you?" John retorted.

"That is besides the point." Sherlock says as John gave him the look.

"So what did you need me for?" John asked annoyed.

"I changed my mind I don’t want your help." Sherlock says before walking away.

****

****

-CS-

"Spock, leave us, please." Jim asked."I want to talk to him alone."

"I would advise against that captain." Spock says calmly.

"I will be fine Spock." Jim told the Vulcan. Spock nodded his head and went out of the room.

Khan smiled as the The captain came up to him. “Is there something you needed captain?” Khan asked leaning towards Kirk as his face and whispered into his ear.

Kirk face flamed red from embarrassment and anger before pulling away. Khan smiled as he finally manages to grab the wire h had sowed into his pants to be undone.

"Why do I feel like your calling out to me?" Kirk asked looking at Khan who snapped his attention to him.

"You can’t be… Unless." Khan reached out to touch Kirk arm and when he did he made the captain fall to his knees.

"What did you do to me?!" The captain yelled

"I did nothing but your doctor certainly did, blood mate. Now set me free." Khan order. Jim opened his mouth to tell Khan off but he found himself going forward and unlocking the chains.

"Good boy, now let’s go." Khan said kissing Jim forehead before he and Jim began to walk out the room.

"What are you doing to me some sort of mind games?" Jim asked as he continued to follow after Khan.

"No, a blood mate is when my people exchange blood with another which either awakens there dominate or submissive side. The Dominate gives most of the orders in order to protect the submissive. Submissive makes sure that the Dominate does not loose his cool or state of mind. Dominate does not mean that he has control over the sub’s entire will but gives order as commands that will help them. Is what I did to you, cause we all know that the starfleet will not be allowing me to leave so how about you take me to Lab 17." Khan explained.

"There is no lab 17." Jim responds.

"Yes, there is." Khan said as they made there way over to the lab.

****

****

-CS-

"What do you mean there gone!" Spock yelled shocking everyone since he usually more calm.

"Apparently in the screen it seems Jim unlocked the chains and left with Khan." {} informs him.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Jim see that maniac." Bones says.

"Sir, the camera near sector eight has spotted Khan and Jim, should we ask the guard to get them." Scotty asked

"No, me,Uhura, and Bones will to get them." Spock says as the when to the teleportation device and they appear in Sector 8 when they arrive they went looking for their captain and captive.

"I see them." Bones says as he pointed to an unmarked building.

"Let’s go." Uhura says as she ran towards the door. As they went in the saw some fallen scientist and guards.

"What is this place?" Bones asked.

"No idea this is just supposed to be an unmarked building." Spock’s informs them as they enter deeper into the building.

As they reached the core they saw There captain yelling at Khan.

"Then do something about this I can’t go with you I have a life here and I don’t want to be caught up in any plans you may have!" Jim yelled.

"Please stop yelling, or everyone will know where we are." Khan said as he began to fiddle with the machine in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing you would need to know, So please sit quiet for a bit longer I’m almost done." Khan informed him.

"Done with what?" Jim repeated his question but received no answer why the machine started up.

"Dear Captain this is where you either come with me or you go back to the life you knew." Khan says.

Jim stared at the hand out stretched to him. That when Spock had enough and came out with the others.

"Mr. Harrison, I would not advise you to use this device." Spock said holding out his gun.

Khan narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan before looking back at Jim. “Jim, I believe its time for us to leave Khan said as he ran into the portal with a tight grip on the blonde’s hand. Spock ran forward to a stop the machine but he only hit the lever and the machine went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Khan winced as he felt light headed as he opened his eyes and glanced around the area. Khan sighed in relief as he saw that the captain was unscathed but he was unconscious which did worry him. As he looked back at his surrounding he could not remember any of this in his own time.

Soon as he noticed a major difference in clothing he knew that they were sent further back in time than he expected. Carefully lifting the unconscious male into his arms. He looked for a part in the park which was secluded before he gently laid Jim down before leaving to pinpoint what time period were they in and where they are presently located.

**-CS-**

John sighed as he went for a walk at the near by park. He wanted to clear his head. Recently Sherlock had became even less bearable than usual. He continued walking until he heard a groan come from the bushes. Slowly he went behind the bush to see a man unconscious on the ground. 

John quickly rushed forward to the man and asked "Are you okay?Can you hear me?"

When he got no response he looked around for help. He found none he sent a quick text to Sherlock requesting his help.

_Sherlock, I need help. -JW_

_Where are you? -SH_

_The park near the flat near the big bushes -JW_

_On my way -SH_

It did not take long for Sherlock to arrive. When he did Sherlock looked down at the man near his flat mate.

"Who is he?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know but he is unconscious and needs medical attention. So help me." John says as he beckoned Sherlock to help him carry the man. Carefully lifting him up the carried them to their flat.

**-CS-**

It did not take Khan long to figure out they were in London since the accent that they carried was quite distinct and many of house where in the Victorian style. 

He was however surprised when he learned that they were in the year 2014. This means they are several centuries away from the designated time frame he had sent before the captains crew interrupted his plans.

He sighed before he walked back towards the park when he saw to people carrying Jim to a flat. Khan knew he could not go there and just take Jim back from them without repercussions. So he followed the to two males to the flat 221B baker street. 

He opened the door and glanced around before ascend the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story originally I was just going to do 5 parts for this story but it turning out to be longer so I will be adding more parts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan has figured out where Jim was taken and now is determined to get him back.

Careful not to hit the old steps that seemed to squeak as he climbed up the stairs with a determined look on his face he approach the door. Slowly leaning up against the closed door trying to hear any sound coming from the inside of the flat. 

When he heard nothing he moved over to the next door to find that there were sounds coming from inside the flat. Gripping ahold of the handle finding it unlocked he pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

When he was inside he gently closed the door back before he leaned against the entrance wall and peaked inside to the living room.

When he knew the close was clear Khan skulked out the area jumping into the blind spots of camera that were around the house. Before ascending the stairs where he found noises coming from one of the rooms and tip toed his way over to the cracked door and looked inside to see his captain. 

With the sound of a gun being loaded Khan stiffened slightly before turning around to see someone who bared so much similarities to him pointing a gun at him.

"May I think you're the reason why the man is in the state he is." Sherlock states as he holds the gun steady.

"Indeed, but I must ask what is your name?" Khan questions.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock says before asking the other for his name.

"My name is Khan." Khan tells him, before hitting the gun from Sherlock hand sending the gun tumbling down the stairs.

"Let me just retrieve dear captain and I will be on my way." Khan says as the two were locked down in a staring contest.

"I don't think so." A voice says as footsteps were heard from the very top of the staircase. 

"Mycroft." Sherlock hissed glaring at his brother sudden arrival.

“Hello Brother, it seems you have some...unusual guest.” Mycroft assessed as he came further into the living space.

“Indeed, but this is not the time, Mycroft. I currently in the middle of something.” Sherlock says as he looked at his futuristic look alike who was looked amused at the two interaction.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Khan said amused as he received a glare from the younger Holmes brother.

“Sherlock, why does this man,bare a striking resemblance to yourself?” Mycroft asked.

“I currently don’t know why either my dear brother allow me to question him for five seconds then maybe I will get some answers.” Sherlock retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys forgive me for being inactive for a long time. I have had this chapter for a while now and just decided to post it up. Please forgive me and leave either comments or kudos if you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps I can just tell you. My name is Khan Noonien Singh. My companion upstairs is James Tiberius Kirk. Were from the future.” Khan informs them he sees no reason to lie to them.
> 
> “You expect us to buy that crap.” John shouted from the top of the stairs. Jim groaned as he stirred slightly next to John. John looked over at the other worried. “If you really are from the future then what is wrong with, Jim?”

“Perhaps I can just tell you. My name is Khan Noonien Singh. My companion upstairs is James Tiberius Kirk. Were from the future.” Khan informs them he sees no reason to lie to them.

“You expect us to buy that crap.” John shouted from the top of the stairs. Jim groaned as he stirred slightly next to John. John looked over at the other worried. “If you really are from the future then what is wrong with, Jim?” 

“That would be due to him traveling through time with my blood flowing through him after a be exposed to radiation for so long.” Khan answered smoothly.

“What does your blood have to do with the radiation poisoning within him?” Mycroft asked as he stared at his brother’s look alike.

“That information I rather not disclose that is rather personal information that has gotten me in trouble in the past.” Khan tells them as he remember Admiral Marcus.

Jim slowly blinked open his eyes cringing slightly at the light above him as he could vaguely hear someone talk from below him. When his eyes gotten accustomed to the light he tilted his head to a ninety degree angle to see a shorter but slightly older blonde sitting beside him. 

“Who are you?” Jim groaned out as his voice was parched as the other quickly turned to see that he was awake.

“Hi, My name is Doctor John Watson. Do you know your name, sir?” John asked as he reached inside his pocket to check his pupils to see if they were dilating properly. 

“James Tiberius Kirk, but most people call me Jim. Dr. Watson, I don’t know where I am but this is certainly not a hospital so could you tell me where I am?’ Jim asked.

“Well you’re currently residing in 221B Baker Street, London England.” John informed him.

“Okay, have you seen a man by the name of Khan then, he has black hair and blue eyes that seems to pierce through your soul?”

“No, I can’t say I have.” 

“Well if you ever in counter him stay away from him he is really dangerous.” Jim says

“That’s very hurtful Jim, I think that it not my fault because you think I’m dangerous just blame Admiral Marcus for that.” Khan calls out as the brother’s look at him supiciously.

“He is here!” Jim sat up alarmed as he jolted up and winced and gripped ahold of his side.  
“Of course, I’m here I have came to retrieve you so we may find away from this time stream. The people here are not being very hospitalable.” Khan says as he looked at Sherlock causing him to scowl slightly at the other.

Jim groaned as he got up to his feet. “You can’t get up your still injured.” John said trying to get Jim to sit back down but Jim pushed him away trying to pushed him away causing John to stumble back several feet.

“I’m sorry… I did not know I could do that.” Jim apologized before moving to exit the room. As he appeared on the top of the stairs he saw Khan smiling up at him and a man who looked like Khan who just had curly hair and he was standing at the base of the stairs.

“Who is he?” Jim asked as he loooked at Sherlock.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes, and you must be a captain of some sort due to your posture and you style of hair cut.” Sherlock anaylzed.

“Brother dear you are also missing the facts that he also lost his parent at a young age from the choose of words towards John.” Mycroft tells his brother causisng the younger Holmes to glare at him.

“Jim, please come down here so we can leave so I can make peperation for our leave.” Khan says as he held out his hand towards Jim.

“No I will not leave with you until you take me back to my own time.” Jim demanded as he glared at the other.

Khan frowned as he dropped his hand and started towards Jim. “Jim stop acting like a child you know the reason in which why I can’t allow you back to your time and yet you ask me. Jim, enough come down here and stop acting like a child who is refused a new toy.” he snapped as he glared at the blonde.

Causing the Blonde to flinch back slightly but he stood his ground and shook his head no. “I rather not if you don’t mind.”

Khan patient grew thin as he moved forward and Sherlock stood in his way. “I think you better stop where you are.” Sherlock suggested.

“Who are you to tell me what to do your nothing but a weak indignificant human.” Khan says as he gripped ahold of Sherlock shirt lifting the other into the air and tossed him away like a rag doll into the nearby arm chair.

Khan climbed up the stairs and reached out and grabbed Jim’s wrist when he felt something peirce the side of his body. He glanced at his side to see enough sedatives to take out an average elephant in his side before he crumpled to the floor.

“Damn it.” He cursed as his vision blackened and he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story and leave some comments or some Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Please Leave Comments and Kudos to tell me if you like or dislike it!


End file.
